<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko's Acceptance by RMRipley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846581">Zuko's Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley'>RMRipley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko tries to get accepted into Team Avatar. Toph changes the groups mind and goes to see Zuko. Things get heated. Will the others find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong/Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zuko's Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Zuko's Acceptance</h1>
<p>Zuko paced trying to piece together what he was going to say to Aang and his friends so that they would accept him into their group.</p><p>"Hello there, Zuko here, although you already know that since I have been hunting you down." He smacked his forehead with his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, that is going to get me far." He groaned in protest and turned to the badgerfrog sitting on a log.</p><p>"What do you think I should say?" The badgerfrog croaked at Zuko and jumped away. "Yeah, I would say that too if I had to listen to me talking."</p><p>The day went on and Zuko continued to practice what he was going to say to Aang's group, but he kept falling short and bringing up the bad past he had with them. His badgerfrog friend had returned and was keeping him company, again Zuko looked at the badgerfrog and asked him questions that needed an important answer too. Again, the badgerfrog only croaked. Zuko gave up with his silly rant and went to go talk to Team Avatar.</p><p>He looked at the friends sitting around the fire they had built, they were talking about who they could find to be Aang's Firebending teacher. Zuko was almost jumping with joy that he had decided to turn good, now he can help the Avatar and become the Fire Lord. Things were beginning to look pretty good.</p><p>"I think the Firebender you want is here" Toph spoke, interrupting the group's thinking.</p><p>"Hello there, Zuko here, although you obviously know that." Zuko smiled but rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"What do you want?" Sokka jumped to his feet with his boomerang in hand. "Here to try, and fail, to kidnap Aang so you can 'restore your honor'?" Sokka mocked Zuko.</p><p>"I heard that Aang is in need of a Firebending Teacher." Zuko tried to seem confident in what he was saying.</p><p>"You're lying!" Katara wasn't going to hear another lie of Zuko's.</p><p>"Actually, he's telling the truth." Toph interjected.</p><p>"May I join the group so Aang can learn Firebending?" Zuko was trying to get to the point, which was being avoided.</p><p>"NO!" Sokka spat.</p><p>"Well, Aang what do you think?" Karata looked at the Avatar. While Aang was contemplating his choice, Appa walked over to Zuko and began licking him. Zuko just stood being covered in flying bison slime.</p><p>"Well, Appa seems to like him." Toph tipped her head and laughed.</p><p>"He probably covered himself in honey before he came so that Appa would lick him! I tell you we can't trust this guy!" Sokka was stressing the point that Zuko was bad news.</p><p>"Well I do need a firebending teacher. It's not like I can just walk up to the Fire Lord and ask him to teach me, but Zuko has been hunting us down and attacking us." Aang wasn't sure what to think about everything.</p><p>"See I told you this guy is bad news." Sokka pointed his boomerang at Zuko.</p><p>"I'm sorry Zuko, but I do not accept your offer." Aang turned and walked away. Zuko dropped to his knees and held out his hands.</p><p>"Then take me as your prisoner" Zuko hung his head in defeat.</p><p>"No. Leave Zuko." Aang left the room along with Katara and Sokka. Zuko got up and left, seeing that there was no point in staying any further.</p><p>"I may be blind but am I the only one who is actually seeing what we need here?! You guys are acting like children and dwindling over the past, we had the perfect opportunity to learn Firebending when he walked in the door and all you idiots can think about is the PAST and what he did." Toph threw her hands up and couldn't believe what was going on.</p><p>"Toph has a point." Aang said.</p><p>"Thanks twinkle toes" Toph smiled as she crossed her arms. "Now I will go and tell him that he can join and to bring his things here." Toph wandered off to find Zuko who was back at his camp complaining to the badgerfrog that was sitting on the log again.</p><p>"I am such an idiot! I knew they wouldn't accept me! Why did I even bother?! Why didn't you stop me!?" Zuko shoved his face close to the badgerfrog and stared at it.</p><p>"Zuko? I can hear you." Toph spoke as she moved towards Zuko's aggravated voice. She had to laugh, she found it kind of sexy yet cute like a little kid who is throwing a temper tantrum.</p><p>"Toph? What are you doing out here?" Zuko tried to act like he wasn't just yelling at a badgerfrog that was now gone.</p><p>"The gang changed their mind. We want you to teach Aang how to firebend." Toph leaned against the log Zuko's badgerfrog had been sitting on.</p><p>"Oh. Well that's great. I think." Zuko walked over to where his dinner was on the fire.</p><p>"Hey sparky, it's getting dark and me being blind and all, would you mind if I stayed here tonight? We can both head to the temple in the morning." Toph sat next to Zuko and smiled.</p><p>"Um yeah I guess. I don't really have enough food for the both of us." Zuko scooted away slightly, not sure what to do about anything at this point.</p><p>"It's okay, I ate before you interrupted us." She laughed and laid back in the grass.</p><p>Zuko just nodded and slowly began eating his burnt dinner. After Zuko had finished making himself a bed under a tree, he showed Toph where she could sleep in the tent that he was sleeping in.</p><p>"Night sparky." She kissed his cheek and crawled into the tent.</p><p>"Um, night Toph." Zuko stood in shock of what just happened.</p><p>Toph reached out and grabbed Zuko pulling him into her tent. She kissed him roughly, showing him what she really thought. Zuko was taken back by this but found himself enjoying it the further it went on. He loved Mai and he wanted to be with her but there was something about Toph that ignited his fire. Zuko took over, he forced his tongue into her mouth receiving a moan as a response as she pulled him closer.</p><p>Zuko left her mouth and began trailing kisses on her chin and nibbled at her neck. Toph wasn't sure what he was doing but she knew that she liked where this whole thing was going. Her hands explored the silks that he wore and slowly started disrobing him, Zuko was ahead of her in that respect as he picked her up and began kissing her as he unbuttoned her shirt. Their shirts fell in unison and pooled around them, he laid her back down on the cool blankets his hands explored her now naked chest.</p><p>"Take me sparky" Toph ran a teasing finger over his erection that was screaming to be out of his pants. He moaned at her touch, he leaned away from her touch and removed the restricting material, exposing his hard twitching member.</p><p>Toph reached out and took a hold of his cock, she was surprised at how large he was. She was worried that this was going to hurt, she had heard so many stories about it being painful and that it was like a bloodbath when a girls virginity was taken. Zuko moaned at her touch and began sucking and nibbling at her breasts, this pulled Toph out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko grabbed the waistband of Toph's pants and swiftly took them off, he was pleased at the sight that was in front of him. He knew that Toph was a beautiful girl but he didn't realize that she was this beautiful, he smiled at her but could see worry on her face.</p><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Zuko lightly ran his fingers over her body.</p><p>"I wouldn't have made you go this far sparky if I wasn't" She laughed and pulled his face down to hers again and kissed him, her tongue sliding past his lips with ease.</p><p>Zuko broke the kiss as he started entering her, he could feel her walls clamping around him and this felt like the best thing in the world, he looked at her face and saw it was twisted by pain. He could tell that this was her first time and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>"It only hurts for a little while, I promise to be gentle." Toph found his words encouraging and slowly began to accept that this is natural.</p><p>Zuko proceeded with long slow strokes, their kissing began getting intense as did Zuko's speed, the lovers moaned into each other's mouth which made everything hotter. Toph pushed Zuko onto his back, and she started to bounce on his cock. She couldn't believe that all those things that she had been hearing from Aang's bedroom was such an understatement of how sex really was.</p><p>"Toph!" Zuko moaned as he unloaded inside of her causing her to climax at the same time.</p><p>She collapsed onto him feeling his hot sweaty skin under her, she slowly slid off of him and laid next to him. They spent the rest of the night in the tent together curled up in each other's arms, Zuko was unsure what to think of all that happened but he knew that he made one girl very happy.</p><p>Morning came and Zuko had already gotten up and got dressed, she started to pack things up except the tent that Toph was still sleeping in. He slipped into the tent to grab a couple of things he knew wouldn't bother Toph's slumber. She reached out and gave him a hard kiss and smiled at him with sleepy eyes, he smiled back at her, he couldn't believe that she was even more beautiful in the mornings.</p><p>"Morning, did you sleep well?" Zuko smiled and continued to pick up what he originally went in the tent to get.</p><p>"I did, and thank you for last night. At least you know what you are doing, Katara keeps having to correct Aang." Toph laughed as she began getting dressed.</p><p>"Aang is that clueless eh?" Zuko laughed, but not as hard as Toph was. That was a little more than he wanted to know this early in the morning, he started to stare at her beautiful body again. He couldn't believe that he was able to touch her body at all.</p><p>"Stop staring sparky." Toph laughed as she stood in front of the fire bender. Zuko laughed.</p><p>"Sorry, you're just so beautiful it's hard to keep my eyes off of you." He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before he left the tent. Toph crossed her arms, now she WANTED him and the group would be expecting her back by now so there was no opportunity to have a quick go around before they went. She exited the tent, so Zuko could finish packing, and began to fix her wild bed head.</p><p>Once Zuko was packed they headed back to the Western Air Temple where Team Avatar was staying. Katara showed Zuko to his room and Toph began to eat the breakfast that Sokka had caught for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>